The present application relates generally to autonomous agricultural vehicles, and more specifically, to systems and methods for multi-mode mission planning and optimization for autonomous agricultural vehicles.
Generally, in autonomous agricultural systems, a base station may control one or more agricultural vehicles working within a field. When a job is requested to be performed in the field, a controller of the base station may determine a mission plan that controls certain functions and movements of the agricultural vehicles available in the field. The mission plan may account for basic constraints, such as number of agricultural vehicles available, type of vehicles available, type of job to perform, size of the field, and so forth. However, in some instances, certain events and/or obstacles may arise while the agricultural vehicles are executing the mission plan. The events and/or obstacles may include a storm arising, one of a number of vehicles working the field becoming inoperable, encountering an unexpected obstacle or features, and the like. Such events and/or obstacles may affect the efficiency of the mission plan, among other things, if not accounted for. Also, the mission plan may be generated and implemented quickly so that the agricultural vehicles can begin working as soon as possible. As a result, the plan may lack certain considerations, such as efficiency.